1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for protecting an electrical component. More specifically, the present invention relates to a protection device for an electrical component connected to a battery.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In the prior art, there are devices for protecting an electrical component, such as a fuse and diode assembly, connected to and mounted on a battery. Such prior art devices include a cylindrical spacer ring and a terminal cap. The spacer ring is positioned on an end of the battery. The electrical component resides within the spacer ring, and is electrically connected to the battery by at least one, and sometimes two electrical, leads. Another electrical lead of the electrical component is connected to the terminal cap.
To assemble the battery, the electrical component and the prior art spacer ring, an electrically insulating half-moon disk is placed on the battery header. Next, the electrical component is placed on the half-moon disk. Then the first electrical lead of the electrical component is welded to a terminal pin of the battery. If provided, a second electrical lead of the electrical component is welded to the header of the battery. Next, the spacer ring is placed on the battery so as to encircle the electrical component. Then the volume within the spacer ring and above the battery, which is not occupied by the electrical component, is filled with an adhesive material, which may be a polyamide material such as AD-TECH 700 manufactured by Adhesive Technologies, Inc. of Hampton, N.H. (sometimes referred to as "hot-melt"), or which may be an epoxy or silicone material. In doing so, the electrical component is substantially covered with the adhesive material. Only a portion of an electrical lead of the electrical component extends out of and is not entirely covered with the adhesive material. Next, an insulating disk is placed partially into the adhesive material, and a terminal cap is placed over the insulating disk, as well as that portion of the adhesive material which is not covered by the insulating disk. Finally, the exposed electrical lead of the electrical component extending from the adhesive material is welded to the terminal cap.
Such prior art assemblies have disadvantages. For example, they are not able to withstand temperatures of 200 C. or more. Adhesive material used in the prior art assemblies fail at temperatures around or below 170.degree. C. In addition methods of making such prior art assemblies take a great amount of time are costly and are messy, primarily due to the adhesive material. Furthermore, a substantial amount of scrap material is generated in manufacturing such prior art assemblies. Finally, if the electrical component does not operate properly, removal and replacement with a properly operating electrical component is difficult, if not impossible.